


Liar

by Anonymous



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: DSMP, Gen, Horror, Hurt/Comfort, Innacurate depiction of mental illness, Mentioned Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned Wilbur Soot, Nightmares, Semi-Graphic depictions of blood, Technoblade Angst (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Unhappy Ending, Vauge Bodyhorror, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:29:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29373879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: TommyTommyCheck on TommyHelp himTommyTechno freezes in the hallway, a glass of milk in one hand and a bottle of medication in the other. He had just been having his nightly argument with chat about letting him sleep, when the voices shifted topic suddenly, calling out the name of his little brother over and over. Techno sighs. Here we go again.
Relationships: Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 289
Collections: anonymous





	Liar

**Author's Note:**

> Please heed the warnings in the tags! The warnings don't come into play until towards the very end of the fic, so If you're too squeamish for blood or don't like unhappy endings, stop reading after the pinkie promise followed by a hug and pretend this is just a regular hurt and comfort fic.
> 
> Find me on tumblr at sbiminustubbo.tumblr.com

_Tommy_

_Tommy_

_Check on Tommy_

_Help him_

_Tommy_

Techno freezes in the hallway, a glass of milk in one hand and a bottle of medication in the other. He had just been having his nightly argument with chat about letting him sleep, when the voices shifted topic suddenly, calling out the name of his little brother over and over. Techno sighs. _Here we go again_.

Techno doesn’t even flinch as they get louder and louder, more riled up as he continues to ignore them. But they weren’t going to break him. He knew better than to listen to them.

Having contact with supernatural beings from another plane of existence was a blessing and a curse. Occasionally the voices are helpful, giving him advice and pointing out things he missed. Sometimes, they just like messing with him for fun and make him panic for no reason. More often than not though, it’s just their overactive paranoia.

He tries telling them Tommy’s fine, and to calm down. One look at the darkness under his bedroom door telling him he was still asleep, but they were adamant. He pinches the bridge of his nose. It’s like rationalizing with hundreds of toddlers.

“Guys, he’s _fine_ ,” Techno says in a harsh whisper. “His light’s still off.” he begins walking back to his own bedroom. “If he needs anything, he’ll _come_ to us. There’s nothing—.”

_*CLICK*_

The sound of a pull chain lamp turning on followed by the soft muffled sobs of a little boy emit from Tommy’s room. The voices go quiet, allowing the silence to speak for itself. _Told you so_ , it practically screamed. God, he _hates_ when they do that.

With a sigh, Techno walks back to Tommy’s room.

He creaks the door open just a bit, taking a peek inside. Sure enough, Tommy is sitting up in bed, hands rubbing at his eyes, crying. He hics softly, occasionally sniffling between his sobs.

Techno opens the door wide enough for him to enter. “Everything alright, Toms?”

Tommy jumps, startled. The boy’s head snaps to Techno in a flash, his eyes filled with fear. After a moment, his features relax, and he goes back to crying. But not before subconsciously edging away from Techno as he enters the room. Ouch. looks like he isn’t happy to see him.

Techno takes a seat on the end of his bed, setting his medicine on the nightstand. Hopefully, he remembers to take it with him when he leaves. “Did you have a nightmare?”

“Y-yeah.” Tommy gulps, wiping away tears. He thought so. Poor kid has been having a lot of those recently. “Is Dad home?”

“No,” he says a little irritably. “He got lost in the nether for a few hours trading with some piglins. He said he won’t be back until morning.” He _told_ him to take a lodestone compass.

Tommy visibly deflates, shrinking in on himself. “Oh... Okay.”

Phil was usually Tommy’s go-to for comfort from nightmares. When he wasn’t home, it made him anxious and jumpy. He wouldn’t sleep until he got back.

“Do you wanna talk about it?” Techno asks in a vain attempt to save his brother’s sleep schedule.

Tommy shakes his head. “Uh-uh.”

Techno shakes his head. Well, can’t say he didn’t try. He’ll just have to sleep with Wilbur or something.

“Alright, well I’m heading back to bed. Shout if you need anything—” He prepares to stand, but suddenly, the voices start to scream at him again. It almost makes him jump. They’d been so quiet he forgot they were even there.

_PUSH_

_TRY HARDER_

_ASK HIM AGAIN_

_JUST WAIT_

_LOOK CLOSER_

Techno grabs his head, gripping thin pink locks in between his fingers, and looks back down at Tommy with one eye open _._ It must have been too hostile, because he flinches at his gaze, pulling his knees even tighter to his chest _._ He freezes, and his face softens. Techno recognizes that look.

“Tommy... was it about me?”

As soon as the words leave his lips, Tommy thrusts himself into Techno’s arms, bawling. He squeezes him tightly, and he doesn’t hesitate to hug him back. Techno shushes him gently, rubbing Tommy’s back in a soothing manner as cried into his chest. He’s never been good at comforting people, but luckily he has the voices telling him what to do.

Oddly enough, helping him be a good big brother was the one thing they were always consistent at.

 _It’s okay_ , one of them begins

“I’m right here,” he finishes.

_Come on, what happened?_

“Tell me all about it.”

Tommy’s breath hitches as he tries to speak, his entire body jolting as if he had a severe case of hick-ups. “It was about - _hic-_ Wil n Dad, You, - _hic-_ and Tubbo,” he pauses to let out a sob, “and- and- a bunch of people I didn’t know.”

_Push more_

“Okay, what else?” Techno asks softly, still rubbing his brother’s back.

“I did something wrong, and t-they— everyone was _mad_ at me, but I didn’t know why!” He shakes, his grip tightening around Techno’s back. “And- and you were so _angry_ —”

Techno sighs. Unfortunately, Tommy was no stranger to these types of dreams. Ever since the voices in his head started (when Techno was ten and he was four), he’s had these sorts of nightmares off and on. Scenarios where he would go into one of his screaming fits when the voice became loud and violent before they turned his wrath on Tommy. Using Techno as a proxy to taunt him, tell him that they were coming after him next.

Tommy was young, so he didn’t really understand. He thought it was a sickness you could catch, like some disease. Techno hadn’t had experienced an episode since he was twelve, but Tommy was still traumatized.

Maybe that was why they (well, most of them, anyway) were always so quiet and gentle around him. They had fun messing with Techno, but they didn’t want to scare a little boy. At least, that’s what he always assumed. He’d rather not think about the possible ulterior motives they could have for being kind to Tommy.

Techno’s about to tell Tommy that everything was fine. Tell him that he was in fact not mad at him, and it was only a dream, but Tommy speaks up first.

He looks up at him, eyes filled with tears, lip quivering, and snot running from his nose. “Y-you s-said you were going to k-kill me,” he says between his hyperventilating, before immediately retreating back into Techno’s chest, and continued sobbing.

Techno freezes, his embrace around Tommy going slack. He had plenty of nightmares about Techno before, but _that_ was new. His hand grips Tommy’s shirt.

Techno is filled with fiery rage. He’s ready to accuse the voices of somehow planting that idea in Tommy’s head, but they start accusing _him_ first. Calling him a horrible brother and demanding he apologizes for the actions of a version of himself that only existed in the subconscious mind of a ten-year-old. The voices were quick, but _never_ ahead of his own thoughts, so that put that idea right out.

Then... was it him? Did he do something that scared Tommy enough into thinking he would _ever_ lay a hand on him? He thinks back to all the times in recent memory that had been angry or lost patience with Tommy. Had he yelled too loud when he stole his leftovers from the fridge? Did he hit him too hard while sparing and didn’t notice enough to apologize? Was it that one time he accidentally shot at him while they were out hunting a few weeks ago?

Techno didn’t mean any of it, they were all accidents. He looks back down to the crying boy in his arms. But did Tommy know that?

“Hey, hey, look at me, Tommy,” he says, lifting the boy’s face. Techno wipes the tears from his eyes with his thumbs, before grabbing the warm glass of milk he had set on the nightstand earlier. “Drink this, it’ll calm your nerves.” He offers it to Tommy, who hesitantly and slowly takes a few sips.

Techno has to hold it for him, Tommy’s hands too shaky to be trusted. But after drinking half the glass he does calm down a bit. He’s still teary-eyed and jittery, but he was in a much better state than Techno found him in. He wasn’t soaking through his pajama shirt anymore, at least.

“Listen to me, alright?” Coached by the voices, he places a hand on Tommy’s cheek. It feels unnatural, but the young boy leans into the touch and stops sniffling, so it must’ve had the intended effect.

“I’m your big brother, and it’s my job to protect you,” Techno continues. “I’m never _going_ to hurt you, Tommy. Ever.”

It doesn’t come out quite as soothing as he intended it (damn him and his naturally sarcastic tone) and Tommy’s eyes fill with tears again. “What if I do something really bad? What if I hurt you — or Wilbur or Dad? What if?”

Techno puts a hand over his mouth to silence him. “There is _nothing_ you could ever do, that would make me want to hurt you.”

He pulls his hand away, and Tommy contemplates for a moment. “Even if I eat your leftovers again?”

Techno laughs. Of all the things he thinks will make him angry enough to hurt him, that’s the worst he can come up with? “Not even that.” He ruffles his hair playfully, earning a giggle.

He holds out his pinkie finger. “Promise?” Tommy asks.

Rolling his eyes, Techno hooks his finger around his brother’s and shakes. “Promise.”

With that, Tommy pulls him in for another hug, and Techno obliges. They sit there for a moment unmoving, simply enjoying the mutual affection. It’s oddly serene, Techno thinks.

Just a few minutes ago Tommy was having a panic attack, and now everything was quiet. Not a creak from the house, and no ambiance or mob noises from outside. Even the voices were quiet. Strange, normally they would have been spamming _Awwwwwwww_ , TechnoSoft, or something along those lines.

It didn’t feel right.

Suddenly, Techno can feel his shirt dampening again.

“Hey, what’s with the waterworks, kid? I thought—” but when looks down, Tommy isn’t crying. He’s _laughing_.

He muffles something into his shirt.

Techno starts to feel uneasy. “...Heh?”

Tommy pulls away from Techno but doesn’t look up at him. “I said you’re a terrible liar.”

“What—” Techno notices something dripping from his nose. “Tommy, what the hell, why is your nose bleeding?” He checks his shirt and realizes in growing horror that he’s absolutely covered in it.

“S’bit more than that.”

Techno blinks, and suddenly it isn’t so quiet, and they aren’t in his room anymore.

The earth shakes around them, the sound of screaming and wither blasts fill the air. They’re surrounded by craters on all sides, growing deeper and deeper as TNT rains from the sky. Figures run by in slow motion, their faces blurred and darkened. Techno looks around desperately, but it’s dark and he can’t see anything. He starts to hyperventilate. Where the hell is he!?

There’s movement in his arms — he’d almost forgot about Tommy.

When Techno looks down, he feels bile climb to his through. He’s cradling a limp, pale, and much older looking Tommy in his arms. His eyes are sunken and dark like he hadn’t slept in months, and Techno can see the wear and tear caused by stress on the rest of his face. He’s covered in more blood than Techno has ever seen.

He retches.

“See?” Tommy says with a smile, explosions continuing around them. “Dirty rotten liar.” His head turns into a whither skull, and Techno’s vision goes black.

* * *

Techno wakes up in a cold sweat with a lump in his throat, breathing heavily. The voices chant loudly as his entire body shakes. His hand slides across his stomach, and when he feels the sweaty, wet patch of fabric on his stomach he mistakes it for blood and almost screams.

His brain rattles, the voices impossibly loud in his ears. He covers them in a vain attempt to spare himself the rhythmic hymn of an angered audience. But they just shout louder and louder, his head pounding.

_**LIAR.** _

**_LIAR._ **

**_LIAR._ **

**_LIAR._ **

**_LIAR._ **

**_LIAR._ **

**_LIAR._ **

**_LIAR._ **

**Author's Note:**

> I stayed up until 1 am to write this plz appreciate me
> 
> more of my fics: https://sbiminustubbo.tumblr.com/post/641963273075523584/fanfic-masterlist


End file.
